George Blanton
|age = 25 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Policeman |partners = Philomena Highmore (ex-girlfriend) † |affiliation = Concordian Police Department |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #8: The Talking Dead (s4) }} Officer George Blanton was a suspect in the murder investigations of his ex-girlfriend, socialite Philomena Highmore, in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) and police officer Edna Owens in Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile George is a 25-year-old beat cop for the Concordian Police Department. He has short black hair, mutton chops, and a mustache. He dons a dark blue suit with a white shirt and black tie underneath, and a matching cap that has a badge on it. In his first appearance, it is known that George takes laudanum, supports the women's vote, and uses a spirit board. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he takes a sleeping draught. Events of Criminal Case The Talking Dead George became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his notes detailing the activities of a possible forger. He was personally excited to meet the Flying Squad, as he followed Isaac's career for years. As for Philomena's murder, George said he did not see anything regarding it saying she seemed innocent. Later, the team got reports that George was arresting Diego del Lobo on charge of forgery. Though they managed to stop him, they had to talk to George again about a calling card from the victim addressed to him. He said he and the victim enjoyed each other's company, but it was already over and he did not feel it was relevant to bring up. Though he was saddened when he received the card, he felt he should put Philomena behind him and focus on his career as an officer, hoping one day he could make a great detective or even commissioner. George was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ignatius Cottingley for Philomena's murder. But the player and Isaac wanted to speak with him about his investigation into Diego being a possible forger. He believed he was working to forge a painting called the "Virgin Mary", which was hanging in the museum. Believing the painting was already switched with the forgery, he ripped it up, but the pieces got swept away. They eventually found it and repaired it, and thanks to some help from Charlie, they managed to determine that it was a forgery. They returned to George with the news and to determine where the actual painting could have gone. George suggested that since they were in a museum, it would be in a crate somewhere, so Isaac thought to look in the museum garden to fin it, prompting him and the player to search the area. Stick to Your Guns Case appearances *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) *Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery OG_SUS_408_603.jpg PhilomenaHMOTPV.png|Philomena Highmore, George's late ex-girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Concordian Police Department personnel